


Apodyopsis

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [269]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, matchmaking of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: apodyopsis: noun: apo-DI-opsis: the act of mentally undressing someone (from the Urban Dictionary, still, a life-giving word)from the Greek





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts).



> for my heart sister, by request <3

John was standing a bit off to the side as he usually did at a crime scene, just observing and taking notes when Lestrade casually sidled up next to him, as he did from time to time, scratched at his nose, then cleared his throat to get John's attention.

"You know how you are always kvetching about how everyone thinks you two are a couple?"

John stopped taking notes and blinked at his friend, then stared. There must have been something in his face that told the Inspector that he wanted this line of questioning to continue, because Lestrade's voice dropped lower and he suddenly appeared a bit uncomfortable, as he rubbed his neck. "There's a word for it, Greek, of course, uhm, lessee, apody-"

"Apodyopsis?" John blushed and muttered to himself, putting together the Greek roots he learned at Uni. "Mentally undressing someone, the act of? "I do - to him" he glanced surreptitiously in Sherlock's direction, closing his eyes as Greg nodded with a slight grin.

"But not to worry, mate, he looks at you the same way, when he thinks you aren't paying attention."

John looked back down at Sherlock, who seemed to be lost in a calculation or elsewhere on the time space continuum, then turned to attempt to disabuse Lestrade of the notion that he ever imagined(...oh, well, yeah, sometimes, but, at crime scenes?) but found the DI had vanished.

Sherlock muttered under his breath without moving a muscle,"Yes, John, here too. You tend to be a bit more subtle around others, but I've noticed, when, uhm..." Sherlock glanced up at him as he walked around the corpse once more, then straightened up to his full height. "when I just happen to be - oh, hell." Sherlock stomped imperiously over to John, leaned down over him and asked permission with his eyes; John made a small noise, one he could never recall ever making in his life up until that moment, then Sherlock pulled him into one of the sweetest, deepest, truest kisses the forensics team had ever witnessed. After a respectful moment of silence, they broke into a round of appreciative applause, then went back to work, as if nothing momentous had just happened.

"Are we done here, Inspector?" Sherlock asked, obviously in a rhetorical fashion, as he had already hailed a cab and was pushing his blogger into it.

"Yep, I believe we are." Lestrade grinned as Donovan glared at him as she slipped him a twenty pound note. 

"I'd say that was a bit of undue influence, wouldn't you, sir?" She growled under her breath.

"It was gonna happen one day, Donovan, why not today?"

"Sir." She shrugged and glowered at the departing cab. "Lucky blokes."

"Donovan?"

"Nothing. Sir."


End file.
